


[Podfic] Boxes

by AshesandGhost



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Crossdressing, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Character, Growing Up, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noodle wants people to stop treating them like a girl, because they're not a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595218) by [chelonianmobile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile). 



Podfic of Boxes, by chelonianmobile. Recorded for izzady, for the Women and Genderqueers First podfic exchange.

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/boxes.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Boxes.m4b)


End file.
